


Miss Your Hugs

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Stuck at Home, COVID-19, F/M, He Misses Marinette, National Hugging Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: For National Hugging Day a story of Adrien who misses hugs from his Princess due to Covid-19
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 36





	1. Adrien

Being with you I felt safe, your arms around me made me felt safe because with you I felt home.  
My home is a prison, my Father is never around but at the same time really controlling forcing me to do things I don't want to do and not caring about my feelings.  
But you do because you're my guardian angel I really want to be with you safe in a 1000 hugs along with Hot Chocolate and Board Games but because of Covid we can't instead you are happily with your parents happy together like a real family as for me, Im alone with only my thoughts and Plagg to keep me company.

I hope this letter reaches you safely as soon as restrictions are over I'm coming over for hugs.

Miss you with all my heart your Purr-fect Friend Cat Noir.

Adrien looked back at the letter hoping it was perfect in every way from the pink paper which smelled like roses 

"Are you trying to give Marinette clues about your identity?" asked Plagg  
"I don't want there to be any secrets between us when we are together"  
Plagg smiled "So you relised your feelings for Pigtails, about time" 

"You laugh, but Lockdown has shown me how amazing Marinette is and I can see our future a nice house, kids and hamster and my Daughter the next Cat Noir saying Paris while also flirting with the next Ladybug Boy or Girl and I can teach her about being a hero, Father and Daughter on many adventures"


	2. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reads the letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another chapter. Enjoy

Covid for Marinette has been interesting as she got more time at with her Parents which she always love and luckily none of her family had gotten Covid.  
She misses her friends but knows that to keep everyone safe they can't be in the same room so lots of video chat and Zoom game nights but she does miss Cat Noir and his pun which she did like but would never say she it like his puns. 

Marinette was busy in her room sewing a new face mask for Alix when Sabine knock on her trap door "Marinette sweetie you have a letter"   
Marinette was handed the letter by her Mom she then sat down by her sewing machine and open the letter and noticed the pink paper and that it smelled of roses. She smiled and read the letter when she finished reading it she notice a few tears coming out of her eyes so she wiped away the tears. 

"Adrien's Cat Noir"   
Tikki grasped "How did you find out" 

"There's huge clues in the letter and did you know?"  
"Well yeah, I knew since Dark Owl"  
"And you didn't say anything"  
"You're the one who said that no one must know our identities"

"So what else did the letter say?"   
"Well he misses my hugs and that I'm his Guardian Angel"

"And how does that make you feel?"   
"What are you getting at Tikki?"

"Oh come on Marinette don't tell me you can't see it"   
"See what"   
"Adrien has a crush on you" 

Marinette burst out laughing "Oh don't be ridiculous Tikki. If Adrien had a crush on me, I would know"  
Marinette then went back to her sewing.   
"Oh my god" said Tikki "They are both idiots"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be 1 chapter but now it's 2 chapters as I wrote a very quick chapter on Marinette, its rush but I wanted to get it out before the day is over and seeing its 11:08pm UK Time as I write this. 
> 
> I will upload the next chapter of Truths before the end of the month which contains a huge twist and afterwards the next chapter of Miraculous Interruptions.


End file.
